Going Under
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: Harry's sinking into the depths of Ron's ever worsening abusive love. Can someone break the surface before Ron goes too far? Or before Harry goes too far under? SLASH
1. Submerge

Sandy~Oh lord, people. Run for your lives because-  
  
Vicky~Because I just had an idea! ^_^  
  
Sandy~HEAD FOR THE HILLS! ::laughs uncontrollably::  
  
Vicky~-.-''...Once again, people, we don't own this.   
  
~:~I've Been Betrayed~:~   
  
"Harry, get up!"   
  
A moan.   
  
"Potter, I mean it!"   
  
A snore and ruffling sheets.   
  
"HARRY!"   
  
A thump, a bump, and a yelp of pain.   
  
"Yes?,"came a sleepy, yet attentive reply.   
  
Seamus came through the door.  
  
"Harry, you sod, I've been calling for you for the last ten minutes!...You know Ron won't be happy if you get up late..."   
  
'Oh no,'Harry thought,'That wasn't a dream.'   
  
T'was seventh year. The second week, in fact. Only Tuesday.  
  
...And yet so much has changed.  
  
Since the middle of sixth year, Ron and Harry had become much closer than friends. They had gone beyond friendship, and into love.  
  
Everyone thought it was adorable. The two were made for each other. Ron, the fiery red head. Harry, the mysterious brunette.   
  
The two talked about anything and everything together. Anywhere Ron went, Harry was always nearby, and the other way around.  
  
Of course, this brought up Ron's popularity in the wizarding world very much. In fact, it brought up popularity for the whole family. Molly and Arthur were congratulated on "having their son catch the best there is". Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and the twins were often recognized as being Harry's future family, once Ron decided it was time to settle down.   
  
...And Ron couldn't have been happier.  
  
Everywhere he went, he was bombarded by a hoard of girl and guys, asking him questions about the famous Weasley-Potter love life.  
  
...But, lately, things hadn't been going so well.  
  
Ron, being the dominant of the couple, was almost always in control. And he liked it that way...  
  
...And he refused to go any other way.  
  
If Harry wanted hugs, he waited until Ron wanted hugs.  
  
If Harry wanted to kiss and snuggle by the fire, Harry waited until Ron wanted to.  
  
If Harry wanted to sleep, he waited until Ron wanted to.   
  
...And if it went any other way, things got nasty.  
  
If Harry slept past Ron's set time, there would be no hugs.  
  
There would be no kisses.  
  
...Just harsh words.   
  
Harry was having a hard time keeping up with Ron, as his redheaded lover did like to keep him up with his kisses.  
  
Harry had been caught late a few days last week, and had not liked what had been done to him.   
  
He had been forced to...be with someone else for a night.   
  
Whenever he disobeys, Ron picked a random boy or girl to make out with Harry, to let Harry know that   
  
A)Ron was in control   
  
B)Harry would never like another person like he liked Ron.   
  
It was wearing him down. He could feel it every morning when he got up. With every step he took. Every night he went to sleep.  
  
"It'll get better,"Harry whsipered to himself as he dressed,"I know it will."   
  
~:~Great Hall~:~   
  
Harry ran into the Great Hall, looking disheveled and flushed.  
  
He scanned the Great Hall for the red head of hair that he loved so much.   
  
"Where is he n-"  
  
"Hey Potter!,"a voice called.   
  
Harry turned to the Slytherin table, where the voice had come from.  
  
...It was Pansy Parkinson...   
  
She gestured towards the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Your boyfriend went that way,"she said, looking a bit sympathetic.   
  
Harry, although surprised at her kindness, thanked her and left.   
  
...He searched the classrooms.  
  
And each one was empty.   
  
"Where could he-"   
  
Harry was cut off by a contented moan.   
  
'I know that moan,'he thought,'But Ron wouldn't-'   
  
Another moan.   
  
Harry stopped in front of the Astronomy Tower door. The sounds were coming from in there.  
  
He opened the door, not even prepared for what he saw.   
  
His boyfriend...and his best friend...kissing.  
  
Hermione had her hands wrapped around Ron'e neck as Ron's hands lay on her behind.   
  
"Ron,"he whispered,"How could you?"   
  
The two didn't even stop. They just kept going as Harry closed the door and ran, tears running down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body.   
  
Ron pulled away at this moment.  
  
"Did you hear something?,"Hermione asked.  
  
"No,"Ron said, straightening his clothes,"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to Harry."  
  
Hermione's eyes glittered.  
  
"Any time he doesn't make you happy, you know where to go,"she purred, winking at him.  
  
"Of course, love. Of course."   
  
~:~End of Chapter One~   
  
Review and tell us what you think! 


	2. Sinking Lower Than Ever

A/N~Hey peoples! We got such wonderful reviews! ^_^   
  
~:~Sinking Lower Than Ever~:~  
  
Ron had not seen his lover for the past week. Everytime he tried to approach the small teen, Harry ran or busied himself with a professor's ramblings.  
  
Frankly, Ron could not figure it out. And it was fraying his nerves.  
  
"What could have happened?,"he muttered to himself one morning,"He acts as if he caught me cheating."  
  
"I did,"a voice intruded.  
  
Ron turned around to face the open window. A shadowy figure faced him. Glasses, black hair, and green eyes...with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Harry,"Ron began,"You must be crazy. Me? Cheat on-"  
  
"Oh, cut the act Ron! I saw you with my own eyes!,"Harry yelled,"That's why I've been avoiding you! I couldn't even LOOK at you without feeling sick! And HERMIONE! I couldn't believe it!"  
  
Ron's face flushed. No lover of his would yell at him like that.  
  
"Harry, shut up before someone hears you,"he hissed, his face turning red.  
  
"NO!,"Harry yelled,"That's all I ever get from you! Orders! Do this. Do that. No, don't go to sleep yet. Give me this, give me that!"  
  
  
  
Ron's face flushed a bit, but not out of anger this time. It was out of embarrassment. He knew what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Harry, let's just talk about this,"he said softly, reaching out to touch Harry's cheek softly.  
  
"Ron, talk is cheap now,"Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing,"Especially from you. Everyday, its 'I love you Harry. That's right. Just you. No one else. I PROMISE'. Talk is all I get! We talk alot. And everytime you promise to give me a bit more space, maybe even some time to breath a bit! But no, all I get it a tighter leash!"  
  
  
  
Harry's face was flushed a pale white as all his anger came to the surface. All the angert he had once been afriad to let out.  
  
  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
"Harry, stop. Let's just-"  
  
  
  
"There's no more of that! I don't want anymore US!"  
  
Harry struggled in Ron's vice grip. But, the hold only got tighter.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you let go of me RIGHT NOW!"  
  
But, Ron wasn't there anymore. His anger had taken over. Harry had, once again, disobeyed him.  
  
"Harry, you WILL let me speak,"Ron said angrily.  
  
"How about not. I-LET ME GO!"  
  
Ron was now dragging Harry over to the open dorm window. He held the boy's arms in back of him and made him stand near the edge of the window.  
  
  
  
"Look down, Harry,"Ron whispered in Harry's ear,"You see that? What is it?"  
  
Harry's courage had disappated. Now, his small frame shook with fear.  
  
"Ron, please-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"  
  
Harry whimpered.  
  
"I see...g-grass. And b-birds."  
  
"And you see that there's alot of height between this window and the ground. I'm sure you wouldn't want that height to...decrease, if you catch my meaning, love."  
  
  
  
By now, Ron was grinning menacingly and Harry shook in fear.  
  
"We wouldn't want anything to happen, would we?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Ron just brought him closer to the ledge.  
  
"WOULD WE?!"  
  
"No. No! Please, no!"  
  
  
  
Ron's grin faded and he back away from the window's ledge, Harry still caught in his grip.  
  
"You won't be getting rid of me that easily, Harry. You're mine, and you always will-"  
  
"But,"Harry said, his fear filled voice barely even above a whisper,"I cannot do this anymore. Please, Ron. Don't make me do-"  
  
Harry was cut off as a hand connected with his face.  
  
At that moment, Ron had crossed a line. Never had Ron ever raised his hands against Harry.  
  
'No...Please tell me that didn't just happen,'Harry thought, rubbing his sore face,'He...He just hit me.'  
  
"Listen, you little freak,"Ron spat, pinning Harry to the closest wall,"You are mine. You'll always be mine. You-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The two turned to the doorway where Seamus and Neville stood.  
  
While Ron was distracted, Harry escaped from his grip and ran out.  
  
Seamus and Neville wore dark expressions on their faces as they looked at Ron.  
  
"Hey guys,"Ron said, as if nothing had happened,"What's up?"  
  
Neville's nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"That was low, Weasley,"he hissed,"How can you do that to Harry?"  
  
  
  
Ron played innocent.  
  
"Do what to-"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Weasley,"Seamus interrupted,"We heard, and SAW the whole thing...You're one low excuse for a Gryffindor. I hope you know."  
  
Ron scowled.  
  
"Mind your business, Finnigan. He's my property. I do with him whatever I wish."  
  
With that, Ron strolled over to his bed casually and took out a Quidditch magazine.  
  
  
  
"Do close the door on your way out,"Ron taunted.  
  
Seamus scowled at the redhead and folowed Neville out of the room.  
  
  
  
...Up in the Astronomy Tower, sobbing sounds came from behind the closed door.  
  
...Harry sat in front of a mirror, examining the developing bruise on his right cheek.  
  
"How could he d-do that?,"Harry whispered to himself, still sobbing.  
  
He pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top of them, burying his head.  
  
And with that...he cried. It was all he could do.  
  
...And he did not even notice the blonde boy behind him, looking upon his weary form with a look of sympathy in those silver eyes...  
  
~End of Chapter Two~ 


	3. I Think I'm Drowning

Sandy~Wow, people really like this, huh?  
  
Vicky~Yup. ^_^  
  
Harry~They love to see me hurting? ::sniffle, sob:: YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN! ::bursts into tears::  
  
Vicky/Sandy~...Awww...We're sowwy Hawwy! ::hug Harry::  
  
Harry~So..::sniffle, sob::...you'll stop making me suffer?  
  
Sandy/Vicky~NO WAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~:~I Think I'm Drowning~:~  
  
The platinum blonde at the door...  
  
...He watched Harry's eyes spill tears.  
  
He watched this raven-haired beauty cry for an unworthy cause.  
  
  
  
That weasel did not deserve such precious tears.  
  
"Once again, the weasel's made a mistake,"he whispered to himself.  
  
With an inaudible sigh, the blonde turned and stalked away...  
  
...While walking, he contemplated his years at Hogwarts.  
  
What he'd done to Potter.  
  
What he could've done to Potter.  
  
What he SHOULD have done to Harry.  
  
What he WOULD have done for Harry.  
  
And when Harry Potter became the center of Draco Malfoy's dreams and fantasies.  
  
'I should've had him,'Draco thought to himself,'If I were Harry's lover, he would only cry out of joy. I could never willingly inflict pain on such a wonderful person.'  
  
His thoughts turned bitter as his mind began to concentrate on the redhead that had betrayed his crush.  
  
'That utter bastard,'he thought,'All these years, I told Potter Weasley wasn't what he wanted. If he'd only LISTENED to me back in first year, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.'  
  
Draco heaved another sigh as he approached the Slytherin portrait hole.  
  
'And maybe he'd be mine.'  
  
~/~Slytherin Common Room~/~  
  
"Draco!,"Pansy squealed, jumping from her seat as Draco stepped into the common room,"I've been looking for you?...What happened?"  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"It's Potter again, isn't it?,"Pansy asked, concern evident in her eyes.  
  
Pansy may have been snotty and obnixious at times, but she was Draco's best friend. She looked up to him, even more than she looked up to her own parents.  
  
  
  
She had known since fourth year that Draco had a thing for Potter.   
  
At first, she had been angry beyond words. She had hoped that she and Draco could get together, and start a respectable family together.  
  
However, as time went on, she saw that Potter was perfect for her best friend. He was the light to Draco's dark, the good to his evil. The two could go together like milk and cookies.  
  
She eventually decided that if Potter could get Draco to pine for him so badly, and overlook hundreds of dates and offers, that he must've been the ideal match for her best friend.  
  
"Pansy...I..I saw-"  
  
"Did you catch him kissing Weasley?,"Pansy asked, sitting next to Draco as he took off his robe.  
  
"No. I-...I was walking by the Gryffindor Tower, since I had to go to Severus' office. I was walking when I heard yelling and then screams. It sounded like Weasley was attacking him! When I got a bit closer to listen, he ran out in tears."  
  
Pansy looked at Draco in a concerned manner.  
  
Not just concern for her friend, but concern for Potter.  
  
  
  
If anything bad had happened to the green eyed boy, Draco would feel guilty.  
  
Which is why she had begun to look out for him.  
  
She decided that she would make sure that Draco's love was safe, and that her pale friend would not end up hearbroken, should his green eyed crush be hurt.  
  
Pansy, being the queen of gossip that she was, always knew what was lies and what was truth.  
  
And she had been hearing too many truths about the violent relationship of Potter and Weasley.  
  
She had hired Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor aqquaintance of her's, to spy on the couple when possible.  
  
  
  
And the feedback she'd recieved so far was not what she wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dray, you know Potter and Weasley hit a rough patch since last year. Weasley's bound to drive him away-"  
  
"No, he's not just driving him away, Pans!...He's hurting him..."  
  
Pansy swore she saw tears in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Pans, I have to find out somehow. I just...I want to make sure."  
  
Pansy bit her lip, not wanting to spill the beans.  
  
But, as a tear slid down her best friend's pale cheek, she could not hold back any longer.  
  
"Dray...I've been hearing some things..."  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
"Things about me?"  
  
  
  
"No...About Weasley and Potter. You see-"  
  
"What did you do?,"Draco growled.  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
With a deep, calming breath, Pansy brought her voice down to a whisper.  
  
"I hired Lavender Brown to...spy on them for me. I just wanted to make sure that Potter was fine, because if he got hurt I knew-"  
  
"That I'd feel guilty and heartbroken?,"Draco deadpanned, wiping his eyes.  
  
Pansy nodded, feeling guilty herself.  
  
"Yeah...and I got...some disturbing facts."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Pansy sighed, her stomach fluttering.  
  
"Weasley had Potter on SOME leash. Potter sleeps when he says to, showers when he says to, hugs him when he says to, kisses him when he says to. If Potter disobeyes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Potter disobeyes, Weasley picks a random person to have their way with him for the night, just to get Potter scared enough to listen to him again. But, Weasley never lets anyone go beyond kissing. He claims that 'that body is only for him to take, and no one else.'"  
  
Draco's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"So...he's selling him?"  
  
"Not just that...but when Potter disobeyes, and Weasley doesn't feel like dealing with him, Weasley goes and makes out with Granger for a few hours. That's what happened last week, except Potter caught them in the act. So, what you most likely heard was-"  
  
"An arguement. Weasley probably did something dumb, got Harry started, and then they must have started yelling."  
  
"...Draco I-"  
  
"It's okay...Pansy?"  
  
"Yeah, Dray?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"About Potter? Or about you feeling guilty?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"...We can always hire another spy so we can keep an eye on Potter for you. Make sure Weasley doesn't hurt hi-"  
  
The portrait door flew open.  
  
"Draco, Pansy, you have to come and look at this!"  
  
Blaise Zabini ran into the common room, her robes billowing behind her.  
  
"What happened?,"Pansy asked, cutting off her conversation with Draco.  
  
"It's Potter and Weasley again! Weasley was attacking him, when Finnigan and Longbottom stepped in. Potter ran away, in tears! Weasley caught him though, and now he's chasing Potter through halls!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened again.  
  
"Come on!,"Blaise yelled,"You have to come and look! He starting firing spells when I came to get you!"  
  
~/~In the Hallways~/~  
  
"GET BACK HERE, POTTER!,"came a firghteningly loud bellow.  
  
A redhead was pursuit of his raven haired beauty.  
  
"Harry, come out, come out wherever you are!,"Ron teased,"NOW!"  
  
Harry was hiding in a broom closet, less than five feet away from Ron. He held his breath, hoping that Ron would not locate him.  
  
Ron, knowing his Harry, opened the door to the closet, grabbing the struggling boy.  
  
"Ron, PLEASE! Let go!,"Harry screeched, his voice full of pain and fear.  
  
"Oh, no, not this time! This time, you pay for disobeying me!"  
  
Ron lifted his wand, but was cut off as a spell shot it out of his hand.  
  
"Ron,"Ginny screamed, catching her brother's wand,"What are you DOING?!"  
  
"He disobeyed, Gin. He needs to be taught a lesson,"Ron growled, now holding Harry's arm behind him.  
  
"Ron, please....Let me go. Please don't-Ah!"  
  
Harry was cut off as Ron's hand once again made hard contact with his cheek.  
  
"Ron, let go of him NOW!,"Ginny screamed, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Just give me my wand, Gin,"Ron snapped,"And I won't have to hurt you either."  
  
Ginny stood her ground.  
  
"Fine!,"Ron yelled, reaching into his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled out a small blade. Small, yet clearly capable of piercing skin.  
  
"Ron, NO!"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with fear and pain as Ron dug the sharp blade into the flesh of his neck.  
  
"There now,"Ron cooed softly, licking some of the ever-flowing blood off of Harry's neck,"You're being punished, Potter. I want to hear you scream and apologize to me."  
  
  
  
Harry, although compelled to scream, held back, pursing his lips together tightly.  
  
"I. Said. SCREAM!"  
  
Ron squeezed Harry's neck, causing more red life fluid to gush out.  
  
Harry screamed in pain, as if he had been hit with the crucio curse.  
  
"I'm sorry!,"he wailed,"I'M SORRY!"  
  
"That's better...scream again."  
  
Before the pain took him over, Harry passed out, his head lolling to one side.  
  
Ron, now angered by this, dropped his boyfriends body.  
  
"You dare to pass out on me!...I'll show you!"  
  
Ron picked up his leg, as if he were about to kick Harry in the head.  
  
...Until a bright blue light hit him square in the chest, knocking him aside.  
  
  
  
...And two blondes ran over.  
  
"Oh god,"Pansy whispered, catching sight of the bloody boy that was Harry Potter.  
  
"Go get help,"Draco ordered.  
  
Pansy just stood there, too scared to move.  
  
"GO!"  
  
With one final glance at the still body, Pansy ran off, Ginny close behind.  
  
Draco bent over, examining Harry's still, lithe body.  
  
He found the neck wound still open, and ripped off a piece of his shirt, carefully pressing it to the cut, hoping to stop the blood.  
  
"Hold on Harry,"he whispered,"You didn't die with Voldemort, and you won't die because of some poor, house broken weasel."  
  
Draco stopped and listened to Harry's ragged breathing.  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
~:~ End Chapter Three~:~  
  
Vicky~Oh my god...  
  
Sandy~::cries:: THAT'S SO MEAN!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Waterlogged

Harry~I feel so....Baaaaaaad! ::bursts into tears again::  
  
Vicky/Sandy~::hugs him:: Awwww, it'll be okay.  
  
Ron~You biotch! He's mine!  
  
Vicky~O.O...Oh, it's 'bout to get violent now, Weasel boy! ::goes ghetto-girl and takes off her earrings::  
  
Ron~::pulls up his sleeves::  
  
Draco~::walks in, sees them:: Oh, fight?  
  
Sandy~Yup.  
  
Harry~::laughs, no longer crying::  
  
Sandy/Draco/Harry~::sit and watch Ron get clobbered by a girl::  
  
Vicky~::stands over Ron's bruised body, still punching him:: Who da bitch NOOOOW?  
  
Ron~::cries::...me...  
  
Vicky~::slaps him:: WHO?!  
  
Ron~ME!  
  
Vicky~....^_^...All is well...  
  
Sandy/Draco/Harry~::are dying of laughter::  
  
~:~Waterlogged~:~  
  
"Madame Pomphrey, we need help immediately!"  
  
Poppy Pomphrey turned around to see Minerva McGonagall rush into her office, her hair flying.  
  
"Minerva, what-"  
  
"No time, Poppy. It's Potter-"  
  
"What's he done NOW?,"Poppy sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Not him. Weasley."  
  
Poppy gasped as she caught sight of the bloody body that was in Draco's arms behind Minerva.  
  
"Weasley did THIS?,"she gasped,"From what I saw, those two were madly in love."  
  
"Obviously, love wasn't as pure here,"Minerva said, helping Draco set Harry on a hospital bed,"Not as pure as we thought."  
  
Poppy instantly set to his wounds.  
  
"Well, he's definately been cut by something. Quite deep, at that. And slapped around a bit too. It appears he hasn't eaten or slept weeks! He's bone thin!...I'll do what I can for the bruises and cut, but I can't do much for the rest."  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
"How could this have happened?,"she asked herself,"We should've heard the screams."  
  
It suddenly dawned on her.  
  
  
  
"Weasley's learned more magic than I thought...Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked up from Harry's body.  
  
"Yes professor?,"he replied.  
  
"Go inform all professors to check their offices, classrooms and living quarters for any charms or spells."  
  
  
  
Draco appeared confused.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not argue, Malfoy,"she snapped,"Just go. Quickly."  
  
Draco, not in a mood to argue, ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Minerva, how could Weasley do this?,"Poppy asked,"They were so good together."  
  
"I don't know, Poppy,"Minerva replied, a grim look on her face.  
  
"Neither do I,"came a weary voice from the door.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"This is not what I expected from the notorious Potter Weasley relationship,"he said, sorrowfully observing as Poppy attended to Harry's bloody neck.  
  
"I don't think anyone would have expected this,"Poppy whispered.  
  
Albus then adopted a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"But how-"  
  
He was cut off as the doors flew open again.  
  
Now entered Pansy and Ginny, a red haired boy in their arms.  
  
"Ah, young mister Weasley,"Albus breathed,"He won't be happy when he wakes."  
  
Minerva looked a bit worried now.  
  
"Surely you won't let him near Harry again?"  
  
"Surely not,"Albus said, as if it were the most obvious thing,"I am moving Harry to a new set of rooms. An unknown location, outside of Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Albus, that may not work. You know how Granger is. She'll find his location, think Weasley is going to apologize, and-"  
  
"Granger's a traitor,"Pansy snapped once she and Ginny layed Ron's limp body on a bed,"She's been the one Ron's been cheating on Harry with. And she KNEW Ron and Harry were still together. She does it on purpose."  
  
Minerva and Poppy appeared too shocked to speak.  
  
"I feared this might have happened,"Albus said, his eyes full of sympathy for the bespectacled teen,"I will have to find a very secluded spot in the castle. One that even Miss Granger's intelligence will not be able to uncover."  
  
"He still has to go to classes with that monster,"Pansy snapped,"What about that?"  
  
  
  
Albus sighed.  
  
"Then I...I guess Mister Weasley will...Will have to go."  
  
  
  
He then turned to Pansy.  
  
"Since when are you so concerned for Mister Potter's safety, Miss Parkinson?,"he said, his eyes sparkling again.  
  
Pansy flushed a little.  
  
"Weasley's a monster. No one, not even a Gryffindor, deserves what Potter got. That I will admit. I can't stand to see such a respectacle name go down the drain because of some poor weasel."  
  
Albus smirked and turned towards the door.  
  
"I have much to do,"he announced,"Please, take care of them BOTH, Poppy. I must go contact young Ronald's parents."  
  
Ginny appeared scared for her older brother.   
  
But in her heart, she knew he deserved whatever he got.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, I insist that you leave,"Madame Pomphrey ordered.  
  
The two girls only nodded and left.  
  
'Please be okay,'Ginny thought,'Please be okay, Harry.'  
  
~:~Three Days Later~:~  
  
"EXPELLED?!,"came a screech,"WHAT'S HE DONE NOW?!"  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley were now in Albus' office, due to the letter he'd sent three days ago.  
  
Word had got around in the school and in the wizarding world. People had gossip, truths, and hopes.  
  
Hopes that Harry would be okay, and hopes that he'd be looking for a new lover soon.  
  
"Molly, please sit down?,"Arthur begged.  
  
"Arthur, Ron has to be EXPELLED! What about that do you NOT understand?!"  
  
"Molly!,"Albus snapped.  
  
Molly quieted for a moment.  
  
"Please sit down, Molly,"Albus said calmly,"Then I can tell you what Ronald's done."  
  
Molly, red in the face and fuming, sat.  
  
"Now,"Albus began,"It pains me to inform you...but, Ron and Harry have been having a few...problems."  
  
"What kind of problems?,"Arthur asked.  
  
"From what I gather,"Albus continued,"Ron has Harry on quite a tight leash."  
  
"Oh, that's normal for Ron,"Molly said, smiling,"Likes to hold on to what he loves."  
  
"No, Molly,"Albus said,"I'm afraid this went a bit too far. You see, I hear that Ron must give Harry permission to do things. To bathe, to eat, to sleep, the list goes on. If he disobeyes...Harry is literally given away to another person for the night, but they're never allowed to go beyond kissing. Harry's been reported to have malnutrition and a sever lack of rest. Not to mention a few bruises."  
  
Molly shook her head.  
  
"But...Ron would never-"  
  
"Three days ago, I sent for you. Ron...had gone too far."  
  
Arthur looked truly worried now.  
  
"How far?"  
  
Albus sighed.  
  
"A week before three says ago, Harry had spotted Hermione and your son...in a rather suggestive position-"  
  
"Ron would NEVER cheat on Harry!,"Molly screamed,"I taught him better than that!"  
  
"Molly, please,"Arthur said,"Let's listen to the rest."  
  
Albus sighed again.  
  
"He caught them thee and ran away, avoiding Ron for a week. The two met up alone in the Gryffindor Tower three days ago. Banter was exhcanged and...Ron decided that it was a fit "punishment" for him to begin hitting Harry. From other things I gathered, he threatened to throw Harry out of the window of the boys' dorm."  
  
Molly looked to be near tears.  
  
"I-is there anything e-else?,"she asked shakily.  
  
Albus nodded grimly.  
  
"Two boys in there year stopped Ron in the dorms. A few minutes later, he was seen chasing Harry through the hall, shooting spells. All staff rooms were checked, and Ron's magical signature was found on each door...with a silencing spell."  
  
Arthur's face was now grim and weary, hearing of all the things his son had done to that poor boy.  
  
"Ron eventually caught Harry. From what Ginny, Miss Pansy Parkinson, and one Draco Malfoy observed, Ron pulled out a blade and...well...let's just say Harry may have trouble moving his neck for a while...."  
  
At this point, Molly was in tears and Arthur was paler than the Bloody Baron.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this, but-"  
  
"You can't expel him!,"Molly screamed,"Isolate him, put him on probation, but DON'T expel him!"  
  
Albus looked at her in sympathy, but with a strict gleam in his bright eyes.  
  
"I have no other choice, Molly. He is a danger to himself and others-"  
  
"This is nothing but POTTER'S FAULT!,"Molly screeched, no longer crying,"If he weren't such a -"  
  
"Such a WHAT, Molly?,"Arthur argued,"Harry's not responsible for this! It was our son!"  
  
"NO! My son isn't like that! He would NEVER!..And what about Hermione?!"  
  
Now, the two redheads were standing up and yelling at each other.  
  
"Molly, you can't protect Ron now! He's already seventeen! Hermione did this of her own too-"  
  
"It's that BOY'S fault!-"  
  
"How can you say that?!"  
  
"Arthur Weasley, the boy's a celebrity! He should have thought about what all that attention would've done to our Ron!"  
  
"QUIET!,"Albus bellowed.  
  
In an instant, all went quiet.  
  
"Now,"Albus said softly,"Harry is not to blame. Young Mister Weasley is accountable for all his actions, by wizarding law...I am sorry, Molly, Arthur, but he must be expelled....I'm sorry."  
  
Molly went red in the face.  
  
"Now you listen here, Albus!,"she screeched,"My son is to stay in school! If you expel him, I'll have every wizarding tabloid and paper here in a day! What do you say to that?!"  
  
  
  
Arthur hung his head in shame. He couldn't stand it when his wife got like this.  
  
  
  
Albus gave her a grave look and nodded.  
  
"So be it then. Everyone will know about this eventually. Why not have a little help?"  
  
With a roar of frustration, Molly stomped out of his office.  
  
"I apologize for that Albus,"Arthur said,"I...I don't know what-"  
  
"She's still protective of her child. I understand, Arthur...I just hope she does not take this too far..."  
  
~/~In the Infirmary~/~  
  
Poppy sat at Harry's bedside, attending to the wounds on his neck.  
  
She set to changing his bandages, carefully removing the bloodstained ones that were already there.  
  
However, when she put a finger to his neck, she got the worst surprise of her life.  
  
...There was no pulse...  
  
"Oh, Lord no..."  
  
~:~End Chapter Four~:~  
  
Harry~You...you killed me!  
  
Sandy/Vicky~...::sniffle::...We're so mean! 


	5. Breath Into Me

Sandy~Guess who's back?  
  
Vicky~...US! ^_^  
  
Sandy~-.-...V?  
  
Vicky~Yeth? ^_______^  
  
Sandy~...Did you have coffee?  
  
Vicky~...Maybe ^-^  
  
Sandy~o.o....O.O...RUN FO' IT! ::runs for her life::  
  
Vicky~@_@...hehehehehehehe! ::stes random things on fire:: More fire! MORE fire!  
  
Sorry about the major lack of updates. We've had some trouble. However, now, we shall try to update as often as possible.  
  
~:~Breath Into Me~:~  
  
"Mister Potter, can you hear me?...Please, say you can hear me!"  
  
Poppy was going out of her mind with worry. This boy's pulse was, not just low, but completely gone.  
  
"Madame Pomphrey?,"came a curious voice from the door,"What's going on?"  
  
Draco Malfoy, once again, sprinted into the Infirmary. He'd come back to check on the green-eyed boy, just to ease his worried mind. He figured that Madame Pomphrey would do her work and it would all be okay.  
  
However, when he caught sight of the raven haired angel's sheet pale skin and ice blue lips, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Is he...Gone?,"Draco breathed, almost pleading. It couldn't be true. After all he'd done to save the boy, he was not going to die on him now!  
  
Without waiting for another word, the blonde rushed forward and put his hands onto Harry's cheeks, feeling for any form of bodyheat.  
  
It was faint...  
  
Yet, it was still there.  
  
While Madame Pomphrey went and bustled around, obviously trusting Draco with this serious patient, the blonde quickly examined Harry.   
  
Draco put his thumb to Harry's neck, feeling for some sort of pulse.  
  
None...  
  
If he didn't hurry, this boy would be gone.  
  
Still, something wasn't right. When he'd left yesterday night, after a visit, Harry had been bruised and skaken, but breathing. He had been breathing and there had been a pulse.  
  
Something wasn't right...  
  
Draco waved his wand over Harry's body and muttered a spell, emmitting a grey light. A detecting spell.  
  
  
  
Something had to have been tampered with. Maybe he'd been given a foul potion, or a rancid painkiller. Or maybe...  
  
...Poison.  
  
When the light coming out of Draco's wand went a blood red, pulsing dangerously, it had been confirmed.  
  
Someone had come in here, and tried to kill Harry Potter.  
  
"Madame Pomphrey!,"he bellowed,"I need an antidote! FAST!"  
  
Almost instantly, Madame Pomphrey ran to her cupboards and pulled out a vial of green liquid. Qithout another thought, Draco uncorked it and poured it down Harry's throat, maneuvering the boy's neck to cause him to swallow.  
  
After a minute of anxious, nervous waiting, they sat still. Waiting.  
  
...For nothing...  
  
He was gone.  
  
Harry was gone...  
  
A tear began to form at the side of Draco's eye. He didn't know why, but it fell. And once it fell, it as followed by many more. So many, in fact, that the other eye joined in.  
  
"I have to save him,"Draco muttered, trying to stop his tears,"Somehow."  
  
Draco looked down with bloodshot eyes at the snow wite body on the bed. With every moment that passed, Harry was drifting further anf further away from the land of the living.  
  
"It's too late,"Poppy sobbed,"He's not breathing! If he doesn't breath in another minute, he'll be gone. Without hope...We don't have enough time."  
  
Poppy's eyes were flooded with tears. She'd saved this boy so many times, it was hard to keep up. And now, because of a boyfriend's crazed temper, she couldn't.  
  
Harry Potter, just like James, was out of her hands.  
  
Without an angry growl, Draco leaned over Harry's body. He got down on his knees and opened Harry' mouth.  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Draco put a hand over Harry's nose and took a deep breath.  
  
Poppy watched in amazement at what the blonde did next. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's so-called enemy, was giving the Boy-Who-Lived muggle CPR.  
  
Draco, whom was supposed to hate Harry, was doing the raven haired boy's breathing for him.  
  
After two minutes, nothing happened. Harry was still cold, pale, and without a pulse at all.  
  
Draco lifted his head, tears leaking down his cheeks again.  
  
...It was really too late...  
  
He slowly got to his feet, not believing his eyes. Here lay Harry Potter; dead because of his boyfriend. Here lay Harry Potter; his crush.  
  
Dead.  
  
Draco hung his head and, for the first time in amost a decade, sobbed.  
  
He sobbed for his enemy.  
  
He sobbed for his rival.  
  
He sobbed for his crush.  
  
...And what could've been love...  
  
As Poppy pulled him in for a hug, the sobbing only got louder. The both stood, right beside Harry's bed.  
  
These two were the first to know of Harry James Potter's death, and would be the first of billions to mourn.  
  
As Draco's sobs ceased, after almost five minutes, a sound came to their ears.  
  
Faint...  
  
Slow and raspy...  
  
Sort of like...coughing...  
  
Draco's eyes went wide with hope.  
  
He turned around so quickly, he nearly made Poppy trip and fall over her own feet.  
  
There, on the death bed, was a raven haired.  
  
...Coughing up blood.  
  
  
  
~:~End Chapter Five~:~  
  
Vicky~Yes, it was short, but more is soon to come. We promise! ^_^ 


	6. The Light Of Life

Sandy- Yes, this is the first time I wrote a whole chapter for any of our storys and well, IM SCARED! Oh well  
  
Um, I tried hard on this, and I hope it is half as good as when we work together.   
  
Um, sorry Vicky, I might ruin the plot, if I do we can delete this (not lacking self-confidance at all)  
  
Well, at least im listenintg to my new Harry Potter sound tracks...........  
  
HYPER TYPER MONKEY- SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sandy-...OK  
  
Random Harry Potter Characters-all the disclamers that were before this problay are the same in this chapter!  
  
P.s.-Yeah I think we were too hard on Ron, and much as I would like to redirect this story I will not (though I might make him look good slightly)! EVEN IF THE HYPER TYPER MONKEY IS TRYING TO TAKE MY TEETH OUT! (runs)  
  
HYPER TYPER MONKEY- HIYA!!!!!!! ::takes out strange, over complicated, heavy, not useable tool to take out Sandy's teeth for charity) (sorry, trying to lighten the mood...I say sorry alot dont I? Sorry)  
  
AI AI AI AI!  
  
Note: Today, the 13th of May, I, Vicky Lupin, read this chapter. Yes, I like the way my buddy went with it. No, I did not help with the the writing of it. Yes, I will edit now. No, I will not take credit for it. Yes, I'm making to better for all you nit-pickers, and following the original plot. No, I will NOT take credit for it.  
  
-:-A light of life comes-:-  
  
As Poppy and Draco watched, the young and almost Dying Hary Potter coughed up copious gobs of blood It was not the best of signs, but it meant that the fallen angel had come back to the land of the livng.  
  
The blood stained, dried lips moved, trying to request something.  
  
"Wa...water,"he hacked out, blood staining his sheets as Poppy struggled to keep up and clean them.  
  
Harry supressed the urge to cough up more blood, and made a potion to sit up, only to have Madame Pomphrey push hm down gently.  
  
"You need rest, boy,"she exclaimed,"Draco, go get him water."  
  
The blonde jetted away, feeling tears come to his silver eyes. The boy he'd lusted after for years had almost died in his arms. However, with a little muggle inginuity, and a bit of faith in his skills to heal, the green eyed angel had returned to him.  
  
'He's really alive,'was his only true though, racingthrough a sea of incherent ones. He didn't care about getting back to the dorm on time, or pleasing his fellow SLytherins anymore. He didn't care that Voldemort was still at large, and that his father would kill him for saving his master's enemy.  
  
The blonde practically spoonfed the raven haired boy his water. Every time some went down, it came back up, mingled with more blood than he would rather have seen.  
  
As the green eyed boy gave up on water, and simply plopped his head back into te pillows, the doors bust open, and people began to flood the room.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore was the first, a deathly look in his usually twinkling blue eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall came after, her face tears stained, and her eyes livid  
  
Professor Snape strode in behind her, his usual cold demeanor slightly melted, and a grimace of sorow curling his lips.  
  
Behind them all was a large, barking, fierce looking mongrel. It was black, and much larger than any muggle dog Draco had ever seen in his life.  
  
...And he guarded the faces no one wanted to see...  
  
Hermione Granger, looking confused, and not the least bit as confident as when Ron had been groping her.  
  
Ronald Weasley, looking crazed and filled with fury.  
  
"I didn't do anything,"he insisted,"Let me go!"  
  
"Shut it, Weasley,"McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Into the back room,"Poppy instructed, still tending to Harry,"Once I make sure he won't cough up anything else, I'll meet you all back there."  
  
They waited for what seemed hours, even thought it was only five minutes, before Poppy bustled in.  
  
"We'll leave him in Mr. Malfoy's care for now,"she declared,"He's a smart lad. He'll know what to-"  
  
"Let's cut to the chase,"Severus snapped,"Potter was brutally beaten, poisoned, and nearly killed. The result; someone has to be punished-"  
  
"It's Malfoy's fault!,"Ron insisted,"He's been spyingon Harry for years! He probabaly planned to take him away from me!"  
  
"Quiet!,"Dumbledore hissed in anger, aking shivers run down the redhead's spine.  
  
"Harry was poisoned?,"Hermione asked softly, seeming to be in a bit of a daze.  
  
"It was a very complicated poison,"Snape said,"Something I think only you would;ve accomplished."  
  
"But, I....,"Hermione began,"I'd never-"  
  
As Severus was about to snap at her, Albus stopped him.  
  
He saw something in Hermione's eyes that made him think she was telling the truth.  
  
Sparks of struggle and constraint.  
  
Binds.  
  
...Imperius...  
  
Taking out his wand, Albus pinted it at Hermione's head and said ,"Finite Incantantum".  
  
The sparks in Hermione's eyes went off again, but only with struggle shining now. She struggle through the curse, and made the truth shine through.  
  
"Ron did it,"she said, her voice not even a whisper,"He made me poison him."  
  
All, including the large black dog, turned to Ron.  
  
The readhead simply smirked, and gave them all a smug look.  
  
"He deserved it,"he insisted,"I should've done it years ago. No one wants him anymore. They want me."  
  
The black dog, once with wagging tail and cold nose, changed before their eyes.  
  
Within a split second, Ron was nailed to the floor, with Sirius Black strangling him with every ounce of strength he could muster.  
  
"You utter bastard!,"Sirius yelled in his face,"He was your best friend! Your lover!"  
  
"He was a slut,"Ron coughed,"Nothing by my own person whore-"  
  
"Sirius get off of him,"Minerva snapped, wrenching the anumagus off of the redhead,"We don't want you bak in Azkaban for a real murder."  
  
Sirius huffed in anger, and looked ready to jump Ron again. He may not have been able to stop this from happening, but he could very well kill the person who made his godson suffer.  
  
"Ronald Weasley,"Albus began,"I find you you guilty of using an Unforgivable on a fellow student."  
  
Ron's face paled.  
  
"But...Malfoy made m! I-"  
  
"I find you guilty of brutally beating a fellow student."  
  
"I'm telling you, it was-"  
  
"I find you guilty of concoting poisons outside of a potions classroom, witht he intent of murder."  
  
Ron stayed silent.  
  
He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I hereby expell you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
In the next room, Draco could hear every bit of the conversation. It brought light into his day, along with Harry's soft breathing.  
  
"Mal...foy,"the green eyed angel croaked out, his voice raspy,"W..why-"  
  
"Shhh,"Draco said softly, stroking Harry's forehead,"Not now, sweet angel. Now, you must rest."  
  
With those words, and a cmforting hand gripping hiw own, Harry fell into the world of sleep.  
  
...And in his dreams, in that dark ocean he'd been drowning in, a light of life shone brightly...

* * *

-:-End Chapter Six-:-  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
"Why did you do it, Malfoy?...Draco?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"That's not a good enough answer-"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Harry...Go back to sleep."  
  
"You love me, don't you?"  
  
"Potter, just-"  
  
"You do, don't you?"  
  
"Potter, I-"  
  
"You dream of loving me better than Ron did. You want to treat me right, and make sure that I'm safe, and happy."

* * *

Vicky-Sandy, I thank thee, buddy. You made the mold for chappie six! CHEER FOR SANDY!  
  
Crowd...  
  
Vicky-CHEER, DAMNIT! .  
  
Crowd-YAY! SANDY ROCKS!   
  
Vicky-Yup, that's right! Sandy rocks! And, Sandy, buddy, this chapter is all you. All I did was edit. This chapter, my friend, belongs to you. 


End file.
